legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Grievous
|Row 6 title = Appearances |Row 6 info = *7255 General Grievous Chase *7656 General Grievous' Starfighter *8095 General Grievous' Starfighter *9515 Malevolence *10186 General Grievous *75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike |Row 7 title = Episode(s) |Row 7 info = *The Clone Wars *Episode III }} General Grievous was Supreme Commander of the droid army of the Separatists. He was, surprisingly, not a general and, after the death of Count Dooku at the hand of Anakin Skywalker, the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. After taking the lives of many Jedi and keeping their lightsabers as trophies, he was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Utapau at the very end of the war. Background Early Life Grievous was an famous warrior on the remote planet Kalee before he was fatally injured in a shuttle crash (This was secretly caused by Count Dooku). At the command of Dooku, Separatist San Hill treated Grievous, making him a cyborg. Dooku trained him in lightsaber combat and, over time, he became a leader of the droid army. Clone Wars First Appearance to the Republic On Hypori, Grievous dueled against seven Jedi: Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Daakman, Tarr Sierr, Sha'a Gi, Aayla Secura, and K'Kruhk. After four were killed, ARC Troopers rescued them. Only Secura, Ti, and Mundi survived. Duel on Vassek During the Clone Wars, Grievous quickly earned a reputation as a great warrior, slaying many Jedi and keeping their lightsabers as gruesome trophies. Grievous had a secret lair on the remote planet Vassek, where he kept his fearsome pet Roggwart. Sometime during the war, Jedi Master Kit Fisto and his former apprentice, Nahdar Vebb, came to Vassek and found Grievous' lair. Entering it, they encountered Grievous' roggwart, killing it, and the general himself, forcing the general to flee. However, as the two Jedi were preparing to flee the planet themselves, Grievous, revived by his medical droid, attacked them, killing Vebb and keeping the slain Jedi's lightsaber. Battle of Coruscant Near the end of the war, Grievous journeyed to Coruscant aboard his flagship and kidnapped the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Grievous attempted to flee the planet, but was stopped by the intercepting fleet of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. A vicious battle ensued in which the two Jedi boarded Grievous' ship, rescued the Chancellor and killed Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist movement. However, before the trio could escape, they were trapped in a series of ray shields and taken to Grievous. A brief but intense fight followed as the Jedi cut themselves free, and Grievous smashed the glass of the bridge windows and made his way along the outside of the ship to the escape pods. He then proceeded to launch all the pods, leaving the Jedi stranded and giving him an escape route straight to a nearby ship. Battle of Utapau Grievous then travelled to the planet of Utapau, where the Separatist Council was located. Once there, he received a transmission from his master, Darth Sidious, who ordered him to take the Council to the far-off planet of Mustafar. After giving the Council their orders, however, Grievous was ambushed by Kenobi, who had been tasked with bringing the cyborg general down. They duelled until Kenobi's clone forces arrived and began the Battle of Utapau against the Separatist forces. Grievous tried to flee on his wheel bike, but Kenobi quickly followed on Boga, a reptilian beast of burden. The two finally engaged on a landing platform and fought each other in hand-to-hand combat, as Kenobi had lost his lightsaber while pursuing Grievous. Kenobi managed to prise open Grievous' organ sack before he was sent flying over the edge of the landing platform. Clinging to the edge, Kenobi tried to pull himself up as Grievous advanced, wielding an elctrostaff. Seeing his opportunity, Kenobi used the Force to grab a blaster and shot the general several times in the stomach. Grievous then burst into flames and collapsed, dead. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure Original Variant The original variant of General Grievous was included in the sets 7255 General Grievous Chase and 7656 General Grievous' Starfighter, both released in 2005. This model had the same legs as a regular droid painted in pale white! and featured a unique white torso which could hold four arms, again the same as regular battle droids in a white colour. The head was also a unique mould that aimed to capture his terrifying appearance. This figure had minimal printing, and was much less flexible than later variants. The variant also came with an exclusive brown cape in the set 7255 General Grievous Chase, but not in 7656 General Grievous' Starfighter. Clone Wars Variant General Grievous was redesigned and released in the set 8095 General Grievous' Starfighter and agin in the set 9515 Malevolence. This variant had individual legs unique to the figure and also featured a unique torso. This figure featured a better arm design than the previous version, with four grey arms that were far more flexible than the original. The head was also unique to the figure, with printing to depict his deep yellow eyes. This figure had a more cartoony design so as to depict his appearance in the Clone Wars television series. 2014 Variant Grievous was again redesigned for the upcoming set 75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike. This variant is to be heavily based on the Clone Wars variant, but will be a more whitish colour and will have deeper red eyes to capture his look in Episode III. UCS Version General Grievous has also been designed as a larger UCS model. This model was a lot more flexible and far larger than his previous minifigures. Game character General Grievous appears as a character in the games Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. In the first two games, he initially features as a boss fight in the level General Grievous, and can later be purchased as a playable character, as he is in the latter game. In both, he wields two green and two blue lightsabers and can jump higher than most characters, but cannot use the Force. Appearances Sets *7255 General Grievous Chase *7656 General Grievous' Starfighter *8095 General Grievous' Starfighter *9515 Malevolence *10186 General Grievous *75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike Movies *Revenge of the Brick *The Quest for R2-D2 *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace Games * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Gallery Grievous 700x673.gif|In Lego Star Wars: The Video Game Grievous.jpg|The original variant General Grievous.jpg|The original variant with cape Grievous2.jpg|The Clone Wars variant General grevious.jpg|The Clone Wars variant Grievous3.jpg|The UCS variant 1-general-grievous.jpg|In The Quest for R2-D2 Greevy 1.jpg|In the upcoming 75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike de: General Grievous Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Minifigures from The Clone Wars Category:Seperatists Category:Separatists Category:Kaleesh